Just Like Luke & Lorelai
by smudgekin
Summary: Set after 'Just Like Gwen & Gavin' Same plot as the episodes, up until the story starts. JavaJunkie
1. Inklings

**This is set during 6.12 (Just Like Gwen & Gavin). This is my version of season 6 from there on. May follow the episodes, may not**.

When Lorelai had woken up that morning, she had had no idea what this day would bring her; possibly the two biggest bombshells of her life, after her pregnancy with Rory.

She had woken up with a slightly sick feeling, almost the same feeling she'd had when she woke up for the past 2 weeks, only this time was different. It was more intense, and she knew why.

For the past few weeks, she'd been fighting with the inkling thought that she was pregnant, but now, she was sure. She had refused to believe she was pregnant until now, until her period was two weeks late. The two weeks mark was today.

She rolled slowly out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She slipped out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pound her shoulders as she planned out her day. She supposed that she should take a trip to Hartford or New Haven to get a test, but she had some work at the Inn to do. She was jarred out of her reverie by the shrills of the phone. She quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her wet body. She grabbed the phone just as the answering machine was about to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!"

"Oh, hey kid" Replied Lorelai, a smile spreading over her face

"Uh, I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon? The lecture hall where my class is flooded, so there's no class today." Said Rory, happily

"Oh, I'm not doing much, I have to pick something up in New Haven, and I could come by after that."

"That'd be great, but what do you need in New Haven?" Asked Rory

"Oh… Just something… It's nothing really." Lied Lorelai

"Come on Mom, what's up? Don't lie and say it's nothing, because I can tell there's something going on."

"IthinkI'mpregnant" Whispered Lorelai, all in one breath

"You what? Mom you're gonna have to speak up, I missed that last sentence."

"I think I'm pregnant." Said Lorelai, slower this time

"What? How?"

"Rory, aren't you a little old not to know _how_ someone gets pregnant?"

"That's not what I meant! Why do you think you're pregnant?"

"That's not really important right now. Listen, I have some work at the Inn to do, but I'll be by around Noon, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you then, but you have to give me all the details when you get here."

"Fine, bye hon." Lorelai hung up the phone. She looked at the clock, and realized that if she wanted to get her paperwork done and get a test in time for seeing Rory at Noon, she'd better get going. She got dressed in record time, grabbed a Pop tart from the kitchen, and was on her way.

When she got to the Inn she went straight to her office, ignoring Michel's complaints about having to come in early when she always came late. She started on her paperwork right away, and was almost finished when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called, absentmindedly

"Hey." Greeted Sookie as she walked in

"Oh, hey." She replied, not even looking up "What's happening?"

"Not much. You didn't come see me this morning."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm meeting Rory at Noon and I had to get this paperwork finished."

"That's okay. I was just checking to see if you and Luke were going to come for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'd love to." Said Lorelai, putting her papers away

"Good, good. Well I should let you go, see you!" Said Sookie, cheerfully

"Bye Sooke."

Lorelai packed up her stuff and left, saying goodbye to Michel on the way. She didn't stick around long enough to hear his reply, but she was sure it was rude. As she drove to New Haven, her mind wandered.

She pulled up to Rory's apartment at 12:05. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. A very flustered Rory came out, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh thank God you're here. Paris and Doyle are learning Yoga. The sight of Doyle in spandex in more than I can handle." Gasped Rory

"Well hello to you too."

"Hi Mom" Rory replied, hugging Lorelai "What do you want to do today?"

"Well I need to go get a… test…"

"Oh, right. Let's go then. I don't have classes for the next couple days, so I was thinking I could maybe stay with you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Do you want to grab some of your stuff?" Asked Lorelai

"No, it's fine, I've got plenty of clothes at home, and I can grab anything else I need at the drug store."

"Okay, let's go."

Rory and Lorelai got in the car together. The drive to the pharmacy was quiet, and Rory only spoke when they were entering the pharmacy.

"So, do you want me to come with you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Lorelai took her daughter's hand and they walked up to the counter

"Uh, hi, I need a, uh, pregnancy test…" Said Lorelai, awkwardly

"Sure. We have 3 brands; they're all extremely accurate, which would you like?" Asked the pharmacist.

"Uh, I'll take one of each, I guess." Replied Lorelai, handing the pharmacist her credit card

After Lorelai had paid for the tests, she and Rory headed back to Star's Hollow. Lorelai sighed with relief when she saw that Luke wasn't home yet.

She and Rory took the tests into the bathroom. Lorelai took all three of them while Rory waited on her bed outside. Lorelai came out of the bathroom a few minutes later holding them in her hand.

"So? What's the verdict?" Asked Rory

"Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant." Replied Lorelai, her voice void of emotion


	2. April

_Previously on Gilmore Girls…_

"_IthinkI'mpregnant"_

"_What?"_

_-- -- -- -- --_

"_So? What's the verdict?"_

"_Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant" _

_-- -- -- -- --_

"You should tell Luke" Said Rory

"Yeah, I should. It's almost dinner time, why don't we head over and I'll tell him then."

Rory went downstairs to grab her jacket and Lorelai put the three pregnancy tests in her purse then went downstairs to meet Rory. They walked arm in arm to Luke's, Rory happily spurting out names for the baby all the way. When they came close to the diner, she shut up, lest Ms. Patty or Babette overhear and spread the word that Lorelai was pregnant.

Lorelai and Rory went to sit down at their usual table, but noticed a young girl filling the salt and pepper shakers at the next table.

"Hey, whose daughter are you?" Asked Rory

"Oh, my dad owns the place. I'm April." She replied, nonchalantly, not looking up

"Your dad… owns the place?"

"Yeah, Luke Danes, he's right over there." She pointed to Luke, who had his back to them

"Oh… my…" Said Lorelai

"Do you want a glass of water?" Asked April

"Yeah, I think that'd be good"

"Hey Luke? Will you bring this lady a glass of water, she looks a little faint" Called April

"Sure thing." Luke turned around and saw Lorelai and Rory "Oh my god…" Luke came over to them "Uh April, why don't you go upstairs and see if there's a book you'd like to read?"

"Actually" Lorelai interrupted him "I think it'd be better if we went upstairs. It was nice meeting you April."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." April replied

Lorelai, Luke and Rory went up the stairs, several customers looking after them curiously. There were several awkward moments of silence before Luke spoke.

"Lorelai, I'm really sorry, I know I should have told you sooner…"

"Whatever Luke. Why didn't you tell me? We promised that we'd tell each other everything!" Said Lorelai, on the verge of tears

"I know I should have told you, but I just couldn't! You were so happy and Rory coming back, and the wedding, and there was never a good time to tell you!"

"How long have you known?" Demanded Lorelai

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"Two and a half months. I know, it's a really long time but…"

"No buts Luke." Lorelai cut him off "You made me promise that we'd tell each other everything, and I've kept my part of the bargain, but obviously you don't seem to think making promises to me means anything. But I do, and that's why I'm telling you right now that I am pregnant. Yes, that's right. I'm pregnant and it is yours!" Lorelai broke down crying

"I think we'd better go Luke. See you later." Said Rory. She put her arm around her mom's shoulder and led her down the stairs. They got several odd looks from customers as Rory led the crying Lorelai out of the diner, but they ignored them. Luke came down the stairs a few minutes later looking very upset. April came up to him.

"Why was that nice lady so upset?" She asked

"Her name is Lorelai, April, and she is my fiancée. We promised that we'd tell each other everything, but I didn't tell her about you, or that you'd be at the diner today, it kind of upset her.

"Oh. Should I go apologize?"

"No, I don't think that would help. But that's very kind of you to think of that." Luke said

"Okay. Well I guess I'll go back to filling the salt and pepper shakers.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------

Back at Lorelai's house, Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the couch, Lorelai's face stained with tears and Rory with her arm still around her, trying her best to comfort her.

"How could he not tell me? I mean, I wouldn't have minded if she had just shown up there today, or yesterday, but two months ago? How could he?"

"I don't know mom. Don't worry, he was probably just afraid of how you'd react. It'll all blow over." Reassured Rory

"Yeah, I hope so." Sniffled Lorelai

"Let's go to bed, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Rory hugged her mom then went to her bedroom. Lorelai smiled after her then walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She stopped in the door. It looked so empty without Luke there, and made her sad just to be there. She quickly grabbed her PJS and went back downstairs to Rory's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Called Rory from the other side. Lorelai opened the door and dropped her stuff on the floor.

"We're having a sleepover."

-- -- -- -- --

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might not have a chance to update for a while,but bear with me. Please click the pretty blue/grey/purple button and review!**


	3. It's not your fault

_Previously on Gilmore Girls:_

"…_It was nice meeting you April."_

"_Nice meeting you too ma'am."_

_-- -- -- -- --_

"_You made me promise that we'd tell each other everything, and I've kept my part of the bargain, but obviously you don't seem to think making promises to me means anything. But I do, and that's why I'm telling you right now that I am pregnant. Yes, that's right. I'm pregnant and it is yours!"_

_-- -- -- -- --_

Lorelai woke up the next morning with a huge crick in her neck. She looked around, slightly confused at first, she couldn't figure out why she was lying on the floor in Rory's bedroom.

Slowly, the events of the past 24 hours all came back to her, flooding her mind and flooding her eyes with tears. She tried not to cry too loudly, as not to disturb Rory, but the thought was abandoned quickly as she started sobbing. She turned away from Rory, as if to preserve and dignity she had left, so she didn't notice Rory slip out of bed. She raised her head as Rory knelt down beside her and put her arms around her neck. Lorelai cried into her daughter's shoulder for a few minutes, but was forced to stop when the phone rang. Rory got up slowly and went to answer it.

"Hello... Oh, hey Luke… uh, no, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Yeah, I'll get her to call you. Bye."

Rory came back into the room, her eyes downcast.

"It was Luke." She said quietly

"I know."

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk to him just yet… But he wants you to call him back." Said Rory, still not looking at her mother

"Yeah. Hey?"

"Hm?" Rory still didn't look up

"Why won't you look at me?" Asked Lorelai

"I… I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Aw, Hon, why would I be disappointed with you?" Asked Lorelai, holding out her arms to Rory

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me to talk to Luke or something!" She went to her mom and they hugged for a long time. Rory eventually had to peel herself away, with the explanation that she needed coffee.

"But that's not fair!" Protested Lorelai "I don't get any coffee!"

"Well, you can have some decaf, if you really want it." Suggested Rory

Lorelai didn't reply, she just made a disgusted face.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- -----------

After she and Rory had had a decent breakfast, Lorelai decided that she'd face her fears and call Luke. She picked up the phone, but before she could dial, she slammed it back down in the receiver again.

"I can't do it Rory. I'm too chicken to call my own fiancé." Said Lorelai sadly

"It's okay Mom. You just need time. It was a huge shock for you to meet April, and a huge shock for Luke too, and with you telling him you're pregnant… Well I guess it was just too much for him to handle."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should go see him."

"I think that might be a good idea. And it's not quite lunch; you could probably get some time alone with him."

"Okay. Let's get dressed and we can go."

"You want me to come with you?" Asked Rory

"Well yeah!" Said Lorelai in a 'duh' kind of tone

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

About 15 minutes later, Rory and Lorelai were ready to head to Luke's. Lorelai tried to be brave, but it was hard. She was scared that Luke would be mad at her, or that he'd call off the engagement. Rory, of course, told her that everything would be okay, because Luke loved her and that he was probably just a little thrown by everything happening all at once.

When Lorelai got to the diner, she was relieved to see that there was no one there. Luke had his back turned, so when the bell over the door jangled her simply said "Take a seat I'll be with you in a moment". Lorelai and Rory sat down uneasily in their normal spot. Lorelai looked at the salt and pepper shakers and sighed, remembering the girl who had been there the day before. Luke heard her sigh and turned around.

"Lorelai… I didn't think I'd see you today…"

"Luke, I'm really sorry. I know I overreacted, but it was just shock, first from finding out I'm pregnant and then seeing April there… It just kinda threw me for a second, you know? I'm really sorry."

"Lorelai… I… It's not your fault. I should have told you about April sooner. And you left so quickly last night, you didn't give me a chance to say how happy I am about the baby."


	4. All better

_Previously on Gilmore Girls:_

"_Hello... Oh, hey Luke… uh, no, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. Yeah, I'll get her to call you. Bye."_

_-- -- -- -- --_

"_Lorelai… I didn't think I'd see you today…"_

_-- -- -- -- --_

"_Lorelai… I… It's not your fault. I should have told you about April sooner. And you left so quickly last night, you didn't give me a chance to say how happy I am about the baby." _

_-- -- -- -- --_

"You… You're sure?" Asked Lorelai, still shocked from what Luke had said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm totally happy about this." Replied Luke, putting his arms around Lorelai

"Aw, well that's good." Said Lorelai, smiling

"Do you two want something to eat?"

"No, we just ate. We'll come back later though. I have to check on the Inn."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah, and don't forget we have to go to dinner tonight." Said Lorelai

"So, are you telling the Grandparents tonight?" Asked Rory as they walked down the street

"Ummm… Probably not." Said Lorelai, after a moment of contemplation

"You know that the longer you wait, the angrier they'll be." Pointed out Rory

"Yah, yah, I know." Sighed Lorelai. By this time they had arrived home, so Lorelai went upstairs to change and Rory went into her room to study. Shortly after Lorelai had left, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Rory? It's your grandmother."

"Oh. Hello Grandma."

"Is your mother at home?" Emily asked, getting straight to the point

"No, she's at the Inn." Replied Rory

"Oh, well, are you planning on coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, and Luke's coming too."

"Okay, thank you dear, we'll see you tonight."

"Bye Grandma." Said Rory, and hung up the phone, and went back to studying. About 2 hours later, Lorelai came home, and they went to the Diner for lunch. April was there, writing the specials on the chalkboard above the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory sat down at the counter, and Luke came to serve them- he had been expecting them and already had 2 cheeseburgers and fries waiting for them. When April finished writing on the board she turned to Luke.

"Is Lorelai mad at me?" She asked, innocently

"No, no she's not."

"Good, because I hate when people are mad at me."

"Yeah, I do too." Replied Luke

"Do you think I could go introduce myself?"

"Sure, go ahead."

April made her way over to Lorelai and Rory's table, introducing herself and holding out her hand for them to shake. Rory looked quite impressed. Lorelai invited April to sit down, and she did. She and Rory were deep in a discussion about _Moby Dick_ when Lorelai excused herself and came to the counter.

"She's quite something Luke."

"Yeah, I suppose she is. Do you like her?"

"Yeah, I do. She's really smart and pretty funny; I think she'll fit in great."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy. Next Chapter will be Friday night dinner, and Lorelai will meet Anna Nardini. Also, Rory meets someone new!**


End file.
